Pressure relief valves are commonly used in many industries, including the refrigeration industry. Pressure relief valves are used to control pressure within systems and containers, and flow through such systems and into and out of containers. In general, pressure relief valves are replaced every five years, or sooner if the pressure relief valve is actuated prior to the five years. Replacing these pressure relief valves and/or their components can be time consuming and labor intensive. For example, when installing a pressure relief valve it is important that the valve is aligned properly in order for the valve to function properly.